Hair-Jitsu/Crushin' It
Hair-Jitsu/Crushin' It is the second episode of the third season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered in August 24, 2018. Synopsis Hair-Jitsu Branch must learn about the importance of patience while Poppy teaches him "hair-jitsu". Crushin' It Smidge's crush on critternarian Milton Moss leads her to tone down her Smidgeness and became heartstruck. Plot Hair-Jitsu Poppy is teaching Branch how to Critter-board. Branch tries to show off by doing a 360 degree turn and turns away to brag to Poppy. He narrowly avoids a tree branch and goes off course into a spider's web. He turns his head to find a Tarantacapuffacus spider and he struggles to get free. Poppy saves Branch using hair-jitsu and defends off the spider. Poppy says Branch shouldn't be suprised as she has used it around him lots of times. The episode flashbacks to past episodes Eye'll Be Watching You and Critter Comfort and Royal Review where various scenes are added of Poppy using the skill. She comments it doesn't always work. Branch asks Poppy to teach him, but she refuses as she believes he isn't ready. Poppy explains Branch can't learn it because it requires patience and Branch has none. He claims he is the most patient in the village, but changes that statement to 2nd most patient after seeing Biggie trying to get Mr. Dinkles to toss a ball back. Poppy agrees to take Branch on as a pupil but he has to start with the basics. As she begins various routines, Branch doesn't see the point of any of it and looses his temper with Poppy's methods. Poppy shows she has a black hairband and Branch has to earn his to learn more advance skills. Branch gets told where to find black hairbands and uses a map he is given to find the hair-jitsu tree. When he arrives, the band is hanging from a branch in the open on the tree. When he pulls the band, Tae-kwon-Joe the Jitsu Tree wakes up. Poppy saves Branch from the trees attack and branch comments that its in a really bad mood. Poppy explains thats why she told him to wait. A second attack leaves Poppy captured and instead of listening, Branch rushes in. After Branch is easily defeated by the tree he gives up. He admits he isn't ready. He listens to her earlier comments and discovers the reason for Joe's anger. He plucks a thorn from the tree and it calms down. Branch gets the headband and Poppy comments that she would never have thought to do that. She got hers from Tae-kwon-Kevin, another tree that readily gives out the Black headbands without trouble. Branch faints after learning how easy it was to get a band in reality. Episode Notes *This episode is a reference to The Karate Kid. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie *DJ Suki *Cooper *Guy Diamond Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Hair-Jitsu"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Crushin' It Smidge is training with her friends in one of her hard work outs she calls "Body Builder Boot Camp". They all collapse as even the warm up is too much for the group. As she tells off Branch and Poppy for slacking, she is distracted by a nearby Troll called Milton Moss and can't understand why she blanked out for 15 minutes. Smidge accuses him of causing her issues to Poppy and Branch, they question this as Milton is the gentlest Troll in the village. Branch and Poppy point out Milton isn't messing with her - she has a crush on him. When she goes off to tell him how she feels in graphic detail she is held back by her friends. Guy, Branch and Poppy point out she could scare Milton off if she comes off as too intense. Her friends agree to help her smooth out her rough edges. Smidge fails every basic training routine that Poppy, Branch and Guy try to get her to ease off on the tense interactions, with her generally being far too rough on Branch and Guy who stand in for Milton. Smidge goes to the Troll library for a book on Troll etiquette and gentility. Milton is telling a story to his critters about a boy befriending a bully while Poppy, Branch and Guy watch. Smidge shows up introducing herself as Smidgabelle, putting on a southern persona and acting completely different from her usual self. Smidge introduces herself to Milton in this new persona, despite Poppy being worried. She drops her handkerchief and Milton picks it up. Poppy finds the scene hard to watch while Branch and Guy are in awe. Milton asks Smidgabelle to go on a stroll with him. And Smidge is excited. Smidge goes on her stroll with Milton and all is perfect. It ends when they encounter Tarantacapuffacus spiders. Smidge imagines herself protecting them, but causing Milton to be scared. So she reframes from reacting to the spiders, leading to Milton to get in trouble. Eventually, Milton's situation causes her to snap and she drops the gentle troll act, going wild on the Spiders and getting Milton free. This has attracted Poppy and Branch's attention. and they applaud her. She decides that even though she has no chance with Milton, she is not going to stop being herself. As she goes to shake hands with him, she knocks his hand away sending him to the ground. As she, Poppy and Branch walk off, Milton falls in love with her. Episode Notes *This is the start of Smidge & Milton Moss' mini-arc on their ongoing relationship. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Cooper *Guy Diamond *Smidge *Satin and Chenille *Milton Moss *Biggie Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Crushin' It"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes